The Titanic
by Arithena
Summary: *100 year anniversary of The Titanic* Itachi and Sasuke are onboard the once declared unsinkable luxurious ship The Titanic. As they sail to America they realized Titanic's doomed destiny to sink at the Atlantic
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Re-edit)

This fanfic was made to celebrate the 100th year anniversary of the sinking titanic. Titanic is my favorite movie of all time. I was meaning to post this on the exact day and hour of the sinking but The first chap was still being developed.

Titanic

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or titanic

-Yeahhhh.. Um let's see... The titanic and white star line is own by the Uchiha clan. Not historically accurate. Though the white star line and Titanic really existed. (Obviously)! The characters are based off of James Cameron Titanic *lucky bastard*-

* * *

_**"It's has been 85 years, And I can still smell the paint, the china has never been used. Titanic was really the ship of dreams. It really was..."**_

Konohagakure, England

April 10, 1912

The streets were crowded near the docks, thousands of people from various parts of Europe and the world, gather together to view the massive ship, the RMS titanic.

Made by the Uchiha clan: White Star Line.

From aboard the ship as passengers are being loaded on board, Captain Fugaku Uchiha and First Officer and son Itachi Uchiha, look at the commotion from below.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Fugaku said looking at his son.

Itachi only smiled. He always loved being out at sea. The only place he was truly happy to be at in the entire world.

"Yes Father." he said while adjusting his cap.

"Officer...On land you address me as your Father, on the ship it's Captain." Fugaku smiled.

Itachi softly laugh.

"Yes, captain".

Fugaku looked around for a brief sec.

"Sir, Anything troubling you?" Itachi asked in concern.

"Where's your brother?"

At a local tavern, near by the loading docks. Sasuke was arm wrestling Mizuki.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you bet a hundred on a third class ticket!" Naruto scream while at the same time cheering him on.

"Shut the hell up baka! I'm doing this so you have enough money to make it in America"

Sasuke was obviously struggling but also Mizuki.

"Sasuke! Don't lose!" Naruto cheer.

Sasuke finally toke the upper hand and force Mizuki's arm down!

"AHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! WE GOING TO AMERICA! WE GOING TO BLOODY FUCKING AMERICA!" Naruto screamed in excitement.

"Hey! You lads going to America?" The bars keep asked.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the man.

"Titanic leaves in 5 minutes." he said while pointing to the clock laughing.

"Oh shit, Father! He is waiting for me! Come on Naruto let's go!" Sasuke screamed grabbing his uniform and sailor hat.

"On it!" Naruto and Sasuke ran down the crowd pushing and shoving their way through. When they reached the passengers door they approached the ticket keeper.

"Sailor, does this fellow have a ticket?"

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled impatiently.

"And he has passed the expectation?"

"Yes, he's an American!"

"Oh. Then welcome aboard sir"

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the cabin.

"Okay Naruto I have to report to my father for the moment. You have a third class ticket so your cabin is somewhere near the E or F decks" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, don't worry bout me...believe it." Naruto said.

Sasuke left before he finished his sentence. Naruto walked through the corridor of deck E and founded his room. There were two men in there given him curious looks.

"Hi gentlemen, I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" the two men look at each other than at Naruto once more.

"Where's Mizuki?"

Sasuke walk to the captain's quarters. He took a deep breath before entering. There his Father and his brother were waiting for him to arrive.

"Sasuke where were you, and why aren't you in your uniform?" Fugaku scolded.

Itachi just looked on nervously.

"Well, excuse me for not being so enthusiastic with ships and boats and shit as Itachi!" Sasuke protested. Itachi lowered his head in shamed. He always thought his brother never loved him.

"Leave Itachi out of this! Put on your uniform, sailor! That's an order!" Fugaku demanded.

"No goddamit! I quit!"

"Y-You quit! The white star line has been apart of the Uchiha since the 1800's you will do no such thing!"

"Fuck off you dumb son of a bitch, you always treat me like shit and you made Itachi into your little doll!" Sasuke started to storm off.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Itachi. Who was still looking down at his feet, so weak... "Itachi?" Sasuke started. Itachi looked up slowly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is it about the sea that makes you so happy?"

"Sasuke, look out on the horizon, seeing nothing but the calming blue ocean, the cool breeze in the air blowing through you face, making your hair dance in the wind. You feel free. From all problems this world has. That is why I love the sea." Itachi said.

"Tsk. Whatever..." Sasuke walked away.

Fugaku stared at Sasuke then at Itachi. He then exhaled and walks back to his quarters.

* * *

As Sasuke was walking to his room he was stopped by Naruto, who was running to the aft of the ship.

"What the-!"

"Come on Sasuke-kun! The ship leaving!" Naruto said. He tugged on Sasuke's arm and pulled him to his direction.

"So?" Sasuke said he was truly in no mood to deal with the dumb blonde.

"Let's wave everyone good bye!" and with that Naruto dragged Sasuke to wave good byes.

"Good bye! Goodbye!" Naruto shouted out.

"Do you know anyone down there?"

"Nope I just want people to know I'm on the boat."

"What?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"Shut the fuck up"

_**"...The Titanic began to take off and everyone on board cheered. Even Sasuke joined Naruto and the others in there goodbyes. Final goodbyes..."**_

Fugaku began to turn the wheel. Itachi smiled at the sunny clear sky,

"I think its time test her legs"

Itachi looked at his father and than pulled the dial to full speed. Down in the boiler room the dial there turn to full speed and engines began to turn faster and faster and faster.

Sasuke and Naruto felt the sudden speed and they ran towards the edge of the ship. Naruto looked down and saw the dolphins racing at Titanic's speed.

Sasuke admired the animals as Naruto climb on top the pole. "IM KING OF THE WORLD!" Naruto scream out.

Sasuke look up at his blonde friend and began to untie his shoe. When Naruto was about to open his mouth, Sasuke through his shoe at his head.

"Son of a Bitch!" Sasuke walk away with a smile...success!

* * *

_**/"The boat was filled with folks that live their entire life in luxury. They offend bullied people less fortunate than them not only by money status but other ways as well. They offend bulled Itachi for being too young to be 1st Officer. The crew and passengers called him "The Titanic's baby" history called him "The unsinkable Uchiha"**_

At the dinning room, the captain and his son sat with the wealthiest man on the boat Madara Uchiha, along with ten other wealthy business men and their wives.

"You see here Titanic is far more the more luxurious ship ever built, excellent food, excellent decks, excellent services...hell, even the bedding is excellent."

Itachi sighed at the conversation his father trying to spark up, mindless chatter in his point of view. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"And excellent staff with table manners, right?" Danzo asked eying Itachi. Fugaku glance at his son and stole the cigarette out of his hand.

"Yes that as well, right first officer?" Itachi looked down uninterested in his father's threat.

"So Danzo-sama, how on earth you came up with the name, Titanic?" Iruka, heir to the Umino shipping industries, asked.

"Ah, yes. You see I want a name that could be easily remember, a name that will stick to people minds and memories. Also a name the means it's massive gigantic size, Titanic was the perfect name." Danzo said.

Madara Uchiha the acting owner of the White Star Line while looking at Itachi. Madara had a huge Secret crush on him. Itachi smiled back at Madara but quickly vanished when Madara continue looking him up and down.

Kakashi the CEO of the white star and designer chuckled at Danzo's statement. "Not even god himself can sink the Titanic. I designed for the Titanic to act like its on life boat"

"The white star line of course built the freaking thing...But hey it's your story" Fugaku mumbled under his breath.

Luckily no one heard him.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about, it looks no bigger that the Lusitania, nor the Britannic." Mikoto said.

"Mother, I assure that the Titanic is much larger and far more luxurious than the Lusitania and Britannic" Itachi said.

Mikoto smiled and sipped on her wine glass.

Itachi whimpered a little when he saw a couple of women giggling and staring at him. Itachi was very shy, he felt like he was hideous to look at.

"Fa- Captain, may I be excuse?" Itachi mumbled.

"Yes you may. Do you want me to come?" Fugaku asked.

"No sir" Itachi stood up and put the white star line cap back on and stepped out.

"You have to forgive him, he's not very social." Fugaku said.

"Now. Let dig into that roast." the table began the meal.


	2. Chapter 2

-Okay I'm back! Im working on ship designs (I'm in love with maritime life. and I been a bit bored...Oh well! Btw I should of have mention this but everyone has British accents except Naruto! He an American! And I think briitachi is sexy!-

* * *

Itachi went into his cabin and removed his coat. One of the maids helped him take off his cufflinks. Itachi rolled up his sleeves and untied his hair, letting it fall down his back. Just as soon as he sat down in front of the mirror to brush it, Madara came in.

"You look just as beautiful with you hair down, Itachi-kun. Allow me to brush for you."

Itachi didn't say anything he just stared at himself in the mirror, thinking if he doesn't look maybe he'll go away. But Itachi know it won't work. Madara took the brush and start it from the root of his hair going down.

"Why are you so melancholy when I approached you? All I ever wanted was to make you happy."

"Melancholy? I just not in an interactive mood." Itachi simply stated. Though it wasn't the truth.

Madara took out something from his pocket. It was a pure gold pocket watch with silver chain. "It's made out of pure scot gold, it wasn't cheap it cost me £140,000 per once. But price doesn't matter when it comes to you my dearest."

Itachi took the watch from his hand. It was heavy, Itachi arm almost give out holding it. There was no need for it.

Itachi stood up and retire his hair. He had to leave to get away from Madara.

Naruto and Sasuke were on deck looking at the photographs Sasuke took. As Sasuke was listening to Naruto conversation, he glanced up and notices his brother standing above. Naruto noticed Sasuke and start chuckling.

"He probably making sure that the lower passengers stay out of their, oh so great territory. I'm telling you its classism! Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you listen!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was too distracted.

Itachi looked down and saw Sasuke stating at him from below. Itachi was about to wave to his brother but Madara stepped in and try to talk to Itachi. But Itachi stormed off trying to get away. Madara looked down at Sasuke and Naruto and twisted his face, then go to follow Itachi.

* * *

April 11th, 1912

It was just a few minutes after midnight, Sasuke walk the deck to get some fresh air and watch the night sky.

There he stood for while looking at Orion's belt, till he grew tired and lay on a near by bench and fall asleep.

On the other side of the boat, Itachi was walking alone; check his pocket watch for the time.

12:17am

He was about to call it a night and end his night patrol, till he heard foot steps and singing from behind him.

"Come with me Josephine, on to my flying Machine."

Itachi quickly turned around to see no one there. He thought it was his imagination and continues walking. Within another few steps he heard footsteps and singing again.

"She goes up and up off the ground"

Itachi turned around again to see Madara in his best suit.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

Itachi said looking nervously at the man. The guy really freaks him out.

"Oh Itachi don't act like you don't notice." Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"My dear Itachi..." Madara said as he walked to Itachi and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi, have felt there something or someone in your life, that you will just die for and kill anything just to obtained it?"

Madara asked while given the young Uchiha a seductive smile. Itachi was officially scared. "I have to go ..." Itachi said as he tried to walk away but Madara pulled his arm.

"Aww, so soon?"

"Yes. It's getting late."

"We are alone you know."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Madara's smashed his lips into Itachi's. Itachi screams were muffled as Madara's tongue dance in Itachi's mouth. He tries his best to fight the man off but he was pushed into a near by closet. "Please...please no. Stop! Stop!"

Sasuke was still asleep peacefully on the bench. He finally feels at peace since arriving on the ship.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The noise suddenly woke Sasuke up from his sleep.

"The fuck was that?" Sasuke asked himself as he slowly got up.

All he saw was his older brother running down the docks to the edge. Madara, from Sasuke sight was holding his groin.

Sasuke was sure but he thought he see tears running down his brothers eyes. Sasuke chased after his older brother.

Itachi slowed down as he walks toward the rails. He looked down to see the ocean waves crashing against the racing ship. Itachi climbed on to rail, still looking down at the deep blue sea.

"You don't want to do that." Sasuke said from behind. Itachi turn around in shock.

"Do what?" he said as if he trying to cover the whole thing up.

"I mean what you're doing."

Sasuke said calmly. Itachi could say anything but he still remains stand on the rail, ready to jump.

Sasuke took one step towards his brother and Itachi begun to panic.

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I SWEAR TO ALL MIGHTY GOD I'LL JUMP!" Itachi yelled almost scaring Sasuke.

Sasuke sigh and look down at the wooden floor.

"You know you really not as smart as you think"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that water is very cold"

Itachi looked down at the water. "How cold?"

"Freezing, may a couple of degrees over"

Itachi looked at the water realizing his brother right, and that they are nearing the Atlantic.

"Shit..."

"Just come off from over there" Sasuke said while removing his shoes.

"I don't want to go in there and come after you. Because that water will feel like a thousand knives going into your body, so cold you won't think about the water... You only think about the pain."

"Alright goddamit you proved your point!" Itachi said as he slowly moved back to Sasuke, till his he lose balance and slip.

But Sasuke caught his brother hand in time. "AHHH! Sasuke!" Itachi screamed trying to pull himself up.

From on top the port two sailors heard screaming and race towards the edge of the ship. "Sasuke what ever you do, don't you let go!" Itachi scream.

"No shit!" Sasuke slowly pulled Itachi arm up over the rail till his older brother was on top of him.

The two sailors made it to the scene to see Sasuke on top of his shaken older sibling.

"Get your dirty grimy hands off him!" one of them says as they pushed Sasuke off. Madara arrive on to the scene afterwards looking at Sasuke and then to Itachi frowning.

Itachi just hide his face under his bangs.

"Itachi? What happen?" Madara asked.

"I-I..." Itachi stutter.

"Want to see the propellers!" Sasuke finished.

"To see the propellers?" the other sailor asked.

"Uh-Uh... Yes, I was curious to see the propellers turn... You know in that turn." Itachi said uncertain on the words he spoken.

The sailor opens his mouth to say something but Madara interrupted him. "Itachi my dear you should be more careful." he said as he took his hand.

Itachi jumped at the sudden contact.

"What about Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Madara sighed...

"Oh yes, here 20 dollars as a reward" he handed Sasuke the twenty dollar bill.

"Sir if I may say that twenty dollars isn't enough of a reward for him, let's invites him and his friend to the next dinner." Itachi said.

"Hmm. Mr. Uchiha, as a reward for saving this beautiful soul life, I would love for you to accompany me to tomorrow night dinner." Madara said as if it hurt.

"I would love to"

"Great, come on Itachi lets go to your room." Madara said while tightly gripping Itachi hand as they left.

Sasuke looked at the emotion Itachi face was displaying. Fear. And why was he trying to kill himself? And what exactly happen between His brother and Madara. Sasuke then spotted the sailor and whistle for him come.

"Hey do you have a cigarette?" the man hand Sasuke a cigarette.

"So when since a Man have the time to take of his shoes, to save another man from falling" he said and walk away.

"Oh son of a bitch..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke decided to go to Naruto room for the night for two reasons: One, he hated the luxury life he lives in. Two, he needed a friend to talk to.

Naruto of course was excited about have a dinner with rich people. He tossed all of his clothes across the room looking for his finest it say cleanest suit.

In Naruto's cabin there two other roommates Neji and Kiba. Neji was son of one of the watchman onboard the Titanic and Kiba is son of a under paid engine worker. They have been talking about a party down in the baggage room.

Apparently for all Third class passengers on the lower decks. Sasuke couldn't get his mind off of what happen to his brother and why was he so frighten by the strange man wild haired man.

'brother...' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke all of the sudden felt a slight headache. He place his left hand on head and stared at Naruto.

"What?"

Sometimes Sasuke wonder how they are even friends.

"What should I wear orange coat with black top hat, or blue coat with orange coat?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto? What...the...hell?"

Sasuke manage to say as he try to recover from seeing the god awful tacky suits. "My god Naruto! I'm not walking in there next to you! You look like some comedian!"

* * *

_**The next day the sun was at it's highest, and the skies were clear of any clouds, I guess you can say it was the perfect day for a stroll around the ship**_

"Sasuke, I would like to thank you for last night." Itachi said.

The two brothers were taking their usually walk around the ship.

"Yeah it was nothing…."Sasuke said uncaringly. Things grown quiet for awhile, till Itachi start groaning.

"Ugh! I don't know what was going through my head! I just- ughhh! You probably have in your mind 'my brother is mental nutcase that should be thrown in the madhouse' Right?' Itachi said while walking just a tad bit ahead of Sasuke.

"No, no at all...What I was thinking at all." Itachi turned his head back at his brother.

"What I was thinking was what was going on to make my older brother run down the ship in tears almost committing suicide." Sasuke said so calmly.

"Sasuke, you won't understand."

"So what happen between you and the penguin?'

"Penguin? Oh, Mr. Uchiha. I rather not answer that" Itachi said in almost a whisper.

"Great another Uchiha onboard...Is he your…?"

"Oh heavens no! If he and I were…dating…I would jump long before!"

"Does he love you?"

"Worst, im afraid"

Sasuke and Itachi laugh together till a passing man by scoffs at Sasuke who clearly wasn't dressed as a well brought up boy should be dressed, but Itachi glares the man down.

"Damn Snobby bastards!" the man said and walks away.

"So tell him to stop." Sasuke said to break the intention. "Im afraid it's not that easy little brother." Itachi closing his eyes. "Sure it is…believe it!" Sasuke said.

'Note to self kill Naruto'

Itachi looked around trying to find something to change the topic to. "What this?" he said as he yanked the portfolio away from Sasuke hands.

"There um... photos" Sasuke said almost embarrassed. Itachi gazed through the photo one by one. He was amazed with the emotional position of the people in his brothers photographs.

Itachi had gotten to the more recent ones, displaying the people he seen on the ship.

There was a photo of a man exploring the D-deck part of the ship. A women breast feeding a baby, a man on the toilet (unsure how he was able to take that in secrecy).

Itachi smiled at his brothers work.

"I remember that when the ship was still in construction, we used to run around the site to see the ship." Itachi said. Sasuke laughed he remembers those days. He turned the page to the back.

It was an old picture of he and his brother standing in front of the incomplete Titanic.

Itachi handed Sasuke his portfolio back and they continue walking the deck.

In the A-deck sun room.

Mikoto and her friends Kunshina and Hana were at the table eaching brunch and drinking there morning tea. When Mikoto sees Sakura walking in the room toward them. "There goes that vulgar women, quietly get up before she sits with us." Mikoto said as she and her friends gotten up.

Sakura was an American woman who husband has just stuck gold at a gold rush in California. She was referred as fresh meat on the ship.

"Where you going girls I was hoping to get some tea with you guys" she said.

"We are truly sorry, but the ladies and I were going out on deck to get some fresh air.

"Oh good. Now I can finally catch up on my gossip." Sakura said as she followed behind.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. As the women walk off, all but one was very irritated.

Captain Fugaku and Danzo sat at another table across the room from where his wife, he was having tea, steamed lobster, and eggs.

"I see you haven't lit the four boilers yet." Danzo said, sipping quietly on his beverage.

"Not yet, but we are making excellent time." Danzo grew impatient.

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic; let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. The maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!"

Fugaku sigh and also drink some tea.

"Im afraid we can't do that."

"Excuse me?" Danzo snorted.

"I prefer not to push the engines till it properly kicks in."

Danzo wasn't going down without a fight. "Of course I leave it to your officers to decide right. Retire with a bang! Eh, Fugaku?" Danzo said.

"Are you threatening..."

"Officer Sasori, stay out of this... I don't take to kindly to threats" Fugaku said giving his famous glare.

"And I don't make idle threats ...set the ship to Max speed or I will take extreme measures..."

Fugaku nodded stiffly.

* * *

The two brothers were on the aft of the ship.

"You know I always wanted to be Captain of a ship." Itachi said looking at the setting sun.

"Ai, brother you were talking about that dream since the cradle days." Sasuke said.

"Yeah? Well im almost captain, father going to retired as soon as we hit New York, the second I see lady liberty, I know my dream would finally come true. The next voyage the Titanic takes I will be running the ship." He said while looking out to the horizon smiling.

"You! Captain of the Titanic? The largest ship ever fucking built? Ahahahahahahaha!" Sasuke laugh unaware how serious his brother was.

But Itachi didn't care, he loves the ship to much, the position was his.

"I know im already grown but I can still have dreams of what kind of man I want to be…. What kind of man you want to be?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I want to be a photographer...I guess I just like to capture people life moments" he said and look up at his brother. "I admired that Sasuke, and it's a fine job for you..."

Itachi was not prepared for the younger Uchiha to give his brother a hug. "Itachi..." Sasuke mumble inside his brother chest.

He did nothing but smiled and held his brother.

Itachi released Sasuke from his firm grip when forth Officer Kisame arrives. "Officer, you have receive orders to report to a passenger awaiting your services." Kisame passed him the message and walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Itachi unfolded the message and read it was from .

'My love we got off on a rough starts but join me for tea and we can discuss the incident'

~Madara Uchiha

Itachi crumble the note and throw it over the balcony. "Damn Bastard!" Itachi screamed.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Peachy! Sasuke I need to head off and take care of unfinished business." Itachi said. His eye was twitching.

"Go to Mother, I'll meet up with you some other time...but at the moment I would I like you some other place."

"Ay, ay Captain..."

Before Itachi had reached his destination he was stopped by the, designer of the ship, Kakashi Hatake.

"Good day"

"Good day to you as well, Mr. Uchiha. Has the ship has met your satisfaction?"

"Yes it has... I would like to as you something before I take my leave"

"Anything!"

"I've have counted the number of life boats onboard and I divided the 2,200 plus passengers on board and the max capacity of the boats...my math maybe off but it only seems that if any disaster happens, only half the people on board would make it towards a boat."

"That's a very good point but Titanic's is designed to be flawless, let alone sink."

Itachi stopped walking. He had a feeling something terrible may happen, maybe not now but soon. This strange feeling really bothered him.

Kakashi noticed the worried face on Itachi's face.

"don't worry..." he placed both hands on the mans shoulders."Everything going to be alright."

Itachi nodded his head and walk on ahead of Kakashi.

Itachi went into the Sunroom private booth. A servant walks in before him and bows to Madara who is sitting in a table set for two.

"Uchiha-sama, First Officer, Itachi Uchiha, has arrived."

Itachi stepped in to the room with an emotionless face.

"Ah, Itachi my boy! Please sit."

Itachi frown then removed his cap before sitting. Itachi looked down at the plate; it was an assortment of caviars, shrimp with dip and, a small salad with green warm tea on the side. He looked up at Madara who was smiling.

"How are you my boy?"

"Pleasant before now" Itachi said taking a bite out of his salad.

"Now, now Itachi don't be that way. After all someone owns me an apology."

Itachi almost choked on his food.

"An apology? For what?"

"You know perfectly well..." Madara said calmly.

"You tried to rape me..." Itachi said gritting teeth.

"Itachi why won't you just love me, I love you baby..."

Itachi stared at Madara for a while in disgust before sand up.

"Good day Mr. Uchiha..."

Madara had enough and toss over the table and it's contents everywhere, he grab Itachi's arms and shakes him violently.

"You been fucking with your brother haven't you!" Madara screamed while choking Itachi.

"G-good ... D-day sir" Itachi manage to say.

"You're my you filth! Clean this mess!" Madara release his grip and walked away.

Itachi sat there rubbing his neck; the servant came to help him.

"Sir, please let me..."

"No! I just...I just..." Itachi broke down crying.

Sasuke was with his mother and her friends. They were talking about the evening party that be going on that evening.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stopped.

"Ma'am?"

"Don't tell me you're going to the party wearing

/that/!

Sasuke was wearing just a white long button shirt and spenders.

"I'm not wearing that dumb ass sailor outfit so I really have nothing."

Sakura smiled.

"Come with me"

That following evening, Sasuke and Sakura walked down the golden staircase. Sasuke was in a black tuxedo. Sakura was in her sparkling red evening dress.

"Good thing you and my brother are the same size, huh? Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto and her friends walked by.

Sakura excused herself to catch up with them.

"Ladies! Wait up!" Sakura screamed.

Mikoto turned her and saw Sakura running towards them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mikoto shouted.

Sasuke stared at the men around. Their body postures were very formal and classy. Formality was one of the things Sasuke failed to learn growing up. Sasuke began to copy some of their movements.

Itachi finally showed up with Madara's arm wrapped around his. Also accompanied by Danzo, Iruka, Fugaku and four Titanic officers Inabi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

Itachi looked unhappy being near Madara. As he reached the bottom of the steps he saw Sasuke smiling at him. Itachi happiness returned.

"Good evening, Officer Itachi." Sasuke bowed down.

"Good evening, Sailor."

"May I accompany this evening."

"Please..."

Sasuke and his brother walked towards their table and sat with the others.

"Caviar sir?" one of the servants said.

"No thanks I don't like caviar."

Itachi giggled.

Sasuke looked down and saw all the different silverware set in front of him.

"Work your way from the inside out" Sakura said when she noticed his confusion.

"So Mr. Uchiha, your Father has told us you temporally quit your job?" Danzo questioned.

Sasuke looked at his father. Fugaku stared back at Sasuke while eating his food.

"Temporally, huh? We I decided to pursued my own career."

"And what is that?" Fugaku said uninterested.

"Photography?" Danzo raised his eyebrow.

"It's a wonderful job… getting to view people as what they are, capturing their life on film so it could be cherish for generations to come."

"Cherish your life?" Iruka asked.

"Exactly!"

Fugaku let out a sigh.

Itachi raised his glass in the air. "Cherish your life!"

Everyone through up their glasses for a toast.

"Cherish your life!"


	5. Chapter 5

(Re-edit)

After a few hours of mindless chatter and laughter, Sasuke declared that he must be own his way back to his cabin. Before than he slipped a note towards his brother telling him to meet him at the grand staircase at the next struck of the clock.

Itachi met Sasuke at the quarter of ten. Sasuke looked at his brother from a top the staircase.

"So do you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

Down in the third class passengers' deck, load Irish music was playing by a local band. Men drinking and arm wrestling. Falling out and having a good time. Itachi sat at a table drink beer. A couple if the third class passengers look at him in suspension, then again Itachi was still in his officer uniform.

"a bhfuil dea-am, oifigeach?" an Irish man asked Itachi.

"Huh?" Itachi said giggling; he was obviously having a good time.

"a bhfuil dea-am, oifigeach?" the man asked again.

"Forgive me, I don't speak Irish" Itachi politely said. Itachi looked at his younger brother dancing with a young steerage girl on the dance floor. Sasuke twirled her around and laugh as she bow when the music end.

"I'm going to dance with him now." he said as he bent down to her hit. The girl nodded and step aside as Sasuke walked to his brother. Itachi looked up as Sasuke approaches him.

"Sasuke I can't..." he shuddered but Sasuke ignored his brother and pulled him to the dance floor. The girl look with jealously as Sasuke took his brothers arm.

"You are still my best girl Cora." he said.

Cora smiled at him.

The music began and Sasuke start to tap dance. He was doing really well and amazed his brother. "I'm impressed, Sasuke" Itachi said.

"your turn brother" Sasuke said. Itachi removed his overcoat and throw it aside along with his naval officer cap. Itachi began to do an Irish tap dance, he was really fast and really, really good. Sasuke looked at him with an open mouth, Itachi smiles at him and grabbed his hands. They began to spin around.

Sasuke tried his nest to hide the smile on his face but it was irriestable.

Itachi began to giggle himself.

* * *

Back at the waiting room in Sevile row (a name for the first class hallways) Madara was sipping on some brandy and spacing the room impatiently. Danzo step in the room and pull Madara to a corner in the room so no other passengers can't hear there conversation.

"I can't find him, Mr. Uchiha; all the other officers haven't seen him since this evening."

"This is observe, it's a ship! There only so many places he could be...Danzo find him."

"Yes sir..."

Madara watched Danzo leave the room and he exhaled, before sipping on his brandy. In a fit of anger his through his glass at the painting of the ship.

Damn him...

* * *

Itachi was completely drunk; he was literally hanging off Sasuke. His vest was unbuttoned, his tie was loose and Itachi's hair was a mess.

Sasuke grab there drinks and gave it to his brother as Itachi was gulping it down a man bumps into him.

"Hey watch out" Sasuke scolded he pushed the man out the way. He looks at Itachi who was laughing up a storm. Meanwhile, at the table two men were arm wrestling each other and the man slammed the others on the table.

"You gentleman that you so tough!" Itachi said as he removed his shoes. "Sasuke hold this" he said as he shoved them to him.

"What?"

"Hold em'"

Sasuke obey and took his brothers shoes. Itachi though his hands up and began to stand on his tip toes. The men watch amazed as Itachi was literally on the tips. As soon as he was his feet gave out and he collapsed on Sasuke.

The men looked at him in shock; Sasuke himself was lost in words.

"I haven't done that in years!" Itachi laughs out at he stand up. He grab Sasuke's arm and locked it with the arms of others as they danced around the room.

Unaware Danzo was watching them from the stairway.

Later the next morning.

Fugaku was at the alter, singing a hymn from the bible along with the minister, and wealthy passengers at the ships chapel.

Itachi was in the middle in his full naval officer uniform between, Madara and Danzo. He was singing along with them, beautifully to be exact

**_'Eternal Father, strong to save,_**

**_Whose arm hath bound the restless wave, _**

**_Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep_**

**_Its own appointed limits keep;_**

**_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,_**

**_For those in peril on the sea'_**

Sasuke was running late for church, he was just about to get through the door when two doormen stop him in his tracks.

"You are not permitted to pass further, sir"

"What the hell? Let me in!"

"You are not permitted to pass further, sir!"

"Let me through, I'm the captains son!" he yelled trying get pass the men only to get pushed down.

Danzo noticed the Noise from outside the chapel and excused himself.

**_'O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard_**

**_And hushed their raging at Thy word,_**

**_Who walked'st on the foaming deep,_**

**_And calm amidst its rage didst sleep;_**

**_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,_**

**_For those in peril on the sea!'_**

Danzo got between the men and hand Sasuke two ten dollar bills. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha but your presence is no longer needed." Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Let me pass, you bloody bastard!"

Danzo sigh and handed the men the money. "See Mr. Uchiha, makes it to his friends cabin. He has just be blocked from the upper levels of the ship"

**_'Most Holy Spirit! Who didst brood_**

**_Upon the chaos dark and rude,_**

**_And bid its angry tumult cease,_**

**_And give, for wild confusion, peace;_**

**_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,_**

**_For those in peril on the sea!'_**

The men grab Sasuke by his arms and drag him to the lower parts of the ship. "Let me go!" Danzo returned to the room. The hymn is almost over. Itachi could be heard very loudly at the last verse.

**_'O Trinity of love and power!_**

**_Our brethren shield in danger's hour; _**

**_From rock and tempest, fire and foe, _**

**_Protect them wheresoe'er they go;_**

**_Thus evermore shall rise to Thee_**

**_Glad hymns of praise from land and sea'_**

* * *

**The hymn they were singing was actually used in the movie**

**(((a bhfuil dea-am, oifigeach))) Means are you having a good time officer.**


End file.
